The present invention relates to a method and a device for separately collecting components of a liquid in a centrifugal rotor.
The present invention has been developed to aim at achieving the separate collection of liquid components centrifugally separated in a container mounted on a centrifugal rotor and/or the mixing of the liquid separately collected thereby with the other liquid, in very smooth and reliable manner, without using the mechanical means such as a pump. The present invention relates to a method and a device for separately collecting some components of a liquid in a container mounted on a centrifugal rotor into the other container mounted thereon or mixing said components with the components of the other liquid under the action of an aspirator provided on the centrifugal rotor during rotation thereof.
The present invention will be described in more detail with respect to the embodiments of the invention, in which not only the separate collection of the liquid, but also the discharging and the mixing of the liquids will be also described.